


Meditation, Dancing and Whistling, Oh My!

by MyOwnWorstCritic



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnWorstCritic/pseuds/MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: She uncapped it and promptly held it upside down over her head, drenching herself completely in water.10 drabbles challenge





	Meditation, Dancing and Whistling, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> 10 song writing challenge

* * *

**There It Go (The Whistle Song) – Juelz Santana**

* * *

"Nate!" Hands deep in his pockets, he turned to the sound of her voice.

She slipped off her flip flops and came to stand next to him.

He had turned back to what he was looking at originally.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. His head whirled to her so fast he thought he'd get a whiplash.

"What?"

She turned to look at him. "I'm not usually one for apologizing, but I really am sorry Nate."

"Kenz..."

"I'm serious. I just, I thought I was dreaming things, feeling things I've never felt before and I just got  _scared_." She looked away from him, toeing the sand lightly.

"So do you... are you? Uhm..." he couldn't find the words.

"I love you," she said, looking back up at him with a smile. His grin slowly spread across his face.

"I love you too, Kensi."

* * *

**Me Time – Busdriver**

* * *

"Go on, get out of here!" Kensi yelled, throwing her sandal at Nate.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm gone." He winked at her.

"GO!" she said, barely containing her smile.

"Can I just say something?" he asked playfully as she tried to shoo him out the door.

"NO!"

"Kensi!"

"Okay. What is it?" she asked calmly.

"I love you," he said and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I hate you!" she said, though smiling, pushing him out the door.

"You love me!"

"NO! You just enjoy annoying me, don't you?!" she asked frustrated, but the good frustrated.

"It's fun."

"I need space, Nate, go do... something!" she said smiling, trying to ignore the tug his grin caused on her heart.

"Say you love me and I'm gone."

She was defiant at first, it was a catch-22. She was trapped.

"Fine, I love you, now go!"

"Bye Kensi!" he said and walked away, a huge smile of victory on his face.

* * *

**La Vie Boheme – Rent Cast Movie**

* * *

" _Who died?"_

She had gotten home, Nate sitting on her front steps, head in hands. She sat down next to him and found out he was silently crying.

"Nate what's wrong?" She put her bag down and inched closer to him, pulling him into an embrace.

"I can't believe... she, she... gone," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"Oh God, Nate, I'm so sorry. Who died?" she asked, her hand stroking his back. He was exactly sobbing, it was more of a tears flow freely kinda thing.

"My sister... she was in an accident," he said, voice cracking at the last word.

"Oh no, Nate..." He held onto her for dear life, not ready to let go just yet. "Nate, come inside?"

He nodded and slowly pulled away, and she felt he needed something to hold onto, she she laced their fingers together as she lead him into her house. She pulled him into her room, sitting him down on the bed.

"Get out of those work clothes, put these on," she said, giving him a pair of shorts and a tee.

A few minutes later he came back to the bedroom and found her already on the bed, waiting for him. She had changed, too, and she somehow seemed softer.

She opened her arms and he went to her, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Want to talk?" she asked softly.

"Not now, maybe later. Let's just go to sleep."

"Can you fall asleep?" she asked concerned.

"I might, if you hold me," he said, and his raw vulnerability tore her heart in two.

"Always, Nate, I'm always here for you."

"I love you, Kensi."

She slightly tensed. "Nate..."

"I know you think I'm saying it just because I'm hurt, but when I think my sister is gone, I wish I'd had another day, another moment, another minute with her, just to tell her how I felt, and I don't want to not tell you how I feel. Kensi, I  _love_  you." She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I love you too, Nate, now go to sleep."

And in time, his wounds would heal, and their battle scars would be intertwined with each other, wrapped up in each other for eternity.

* * *

**Teenagers – My Chemical Romance**

* * *

He was entranced with the beauty on stage in front of him.

Even though she was still only a sophomore, everybody knew her. And liked her. And of course, so did he. The only difference was that she liked him back.

Standing in the crowd he watched her perform with the band, her voice sounding perfectly in tune with the music.

And when she was done and came down to stand by him, him in all his senior glory, she smiled  _that_  smile and kissed him.

"Movie time!" she said excitedly, and hand-in-hand they walked out of the place to enjoy the rest of their teenage years.

* * *

**I Like The Way You Move – Bodyrockers**

* * *

It was torture. Sheer torture.

And it wasn't as if she was trying to ease up on him; no, oh no that would have been too easy.

She knew he was watching, and because of that she added extra sway to her hips, more sensuality to her moves.

He was forced to watch her dance with a guy who had his hands all over her.

He was being tortured, wanting so badly to be that guy that moment.

She had to go undercover as a dancer and get into the guy's yacht.

He hadn't counted on the fact that they were going to dance  _that_  close.

He was watching it along with Eric, Dominic and Hetty, although their motives for watching were other than his.

Her hips were gyrating against the suspect's hips, her moves languid but calculated.

They moved perfectly to the beat.

The man leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Why don't we go somewhere less crowded?"

She smiled and leaned back, and Eric and Dominic high-fived each other.

"Alright, just give me a minute, I'll meet you outside."

She winked and walked to the bathroom.

A minute later, she left and Nate's pocket vibrated.

_1 new message!_

He clicked on it and scrolled down.

_Relax, Nate_

_-Kenz_

* * *

**Show Me What I'm Looking For – Carolina Liar**

* * *

She was doing the craziest thing ever.

She was meditating.

Very unusual for her, since she couldn't control her thoughts and her mind was always busy with something.

She needed to wind down.

But sitting there, close to the floor like the book said, legs crossed and eyes closed, her mind cleared.

And then went to something else.

Well, more like someone else.

She really really liked him.

It was absolutely absurd.

He wasn't even her  _type_.

And yet, every time he was near or she heard his name, her heart fluttered.

It couldn't possibly be normal, could it?

His tall frame, way longer than her, which was a plus since she could wear heels and not worry about height difference.

He was fit, had some muscles here and there (she couldn't exactly ask him to lift his shirt up!), just enough and not too much. Not like Sam, that was way too much for her liking.

He had a very cute face, soulful eyes, a dimple in his right cheek and nice full lips.

She just casually noted that.

And to top it all off, he was sweet. He was caring, compassionate, and just about everything a girl would want in a guy.

And then the thought struck her.

_What's the problem?_

Her eyes snapped open with realization.

She got up and remembered her original plan.

Well, it hadn't cleared her head, but it had cleared up some lingering issues.

* * *

**River Flows In You - Yiruma**

* * *

She rolled over in bed, expecting to find him there, except she only encountered sheets and a cold pillow.

Where was he?

She got out of bed and padded around the house.

She heard soft whispering coming from the other room, so she decided to check there.

The door was slightly ajar, so she pushed it open and came to stand at the entrance of the nursery.

Nate was sitting in the rocking chair, holding the baby girl to him, and he was fast asleep.

She smiled at the cute sight, walking over to them and taking the baby from his arms.

The girl stared up at her with big brown eyes, and she lightly rocked her back and forth. Her little fist relaxed as she succumbed to sleep.

Kensi placed the baby girl in her crib and then went to Nate, shaking him awake.

She startled him awake.

He immediately called out to their baby girl, and she calmed him.

"Nate, let's go to bed."

He got up and winced at his stiff neck, but still led her back to their bedroom.

* * *

**Breathe In Breathe Out – Mat Kearney**

* * *

With every passing second, her breath came in shorter bouts.

Her whole body was cold, hands shaking.

Her face was stony, not an expression could be read, and her usually soulful eyes were now lifeless.

She could barely breathe, her heart was hammering in her throat and her eyes were hazed over.

She watched as the paramedics yelled for the ambulance.

One of them risked a look at her, his eyes full of pity.

She knew why. It was never supposed to be him; always her. She was the field agent and he was the psychologist. He was never supposed to be here.

She absently heard 'no pulse' and saw one of them start CPR.

Her blood ran cold.

She was pushed aside by another paramedic who finally reached the scene with a stretcher.

They moved him onto it, while the other kept doing CPR.

The man who had looked her way got out an AED and placed it on his chest.

As they shocked him, she felt the rustling of the trees, the wind coming up around her, and she heard the whisper of his voice.

_I love you_

And then he was gone forever.

* * *

**La Negra Tiene Tumbao – Celia Cruz**

* * *

She placed her hand in his extended one and he twirled her onto the dancefloor.

With a hand on her waist and the other grasping hers, he lead her through the salsa, not missing a step.

She smiled up at him, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Nate?" she asked in question.

"Yes?"

"Where did you learn to dance?" she asked, smiling.

"Just somewhere," he replied, spinning her around him.

"Well you do it quite well," she commented lightly.

"Thank you."

"Take me dancing sometime?" she asked casually.

"Deal." He brushed his lips against, and she smiled then reciprocated.

"You do realize everyone's gonna know now, right?" she whispered when they broke apart.

"About time they do," he whispered back to her, twisting her so she could see their colleagues surprised faces and Hetty's smile.

"Love you," she said to him, eyes sparkling.

"Love you too, Kenz."

* * *

**The Heat Is On – Glenn Frey**

* * *

"Good God!" Kensi exclaimed, walking into the kitchen where Nate stood, holding a glass of ice cold lemonade. She walked over to him and took it from his hands, taking a large gulp.

"Why is it so  _fucking hot_?" she asked, handing it back to him.

"You're A/C's fried," he said simply.

"Well fix it!"

"I can't, Kenz." She pouted so adorably, he almost offered to try. Almost.

"What about your place?"

"No electricity."

"Well, it's way too hot to be able to function properly," she said resolutely. She opened her fridge and took out a gallon of cold water.

She uncapped it and promptly held it upside down over her head, drenching herself completely in water.

"Oh that's good," she moaned.

"No, it's not."

"Why?"

"Because now all your clothes are sticking to you, and you're gonna get hot after I'm done with you," he said, dragging her to the bedroom while she laughed.


End file.
